


i love it when you call my name.

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sometimes you get buzzed and can't help but fall into bed with your traveling companion. it's just one of those things.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	i love it when you call my name.

**Author's Note:**

> fair warnings: i am not transmasc. i use expressions that are regarded as feminine for genitals, so. this is also my first time writing smut and this piece has not been reviewed by anyone but me. this is kind of a test run, so. yeah.

they grind against each other, uncoordinated, caleb's thigh between fjord's and fjord's thigh between caleb's. it's not exactly satisfying but it's easy and quick. fjord can feel a wet patch dragging against his pants where caleb is rubbing himself so it seems to be working anyway.

caleb sighs, either frustrated or satisfied or both, and then leans in, one hand on the mattress by fjord's head, and the other frantically trying to worm its way between caleb's thigh and fjord's crotch. his breath hitches. caleb half-moans as he rubs his fingers in circular motions against fjord's clothes. 

"you are so wet." he closes his eyes for a moment, breathes heavily through his mouth right on fjord's face, warm. "is it always like this or is it just me?"

fjord gasps, raises his leg to try and rest it around caleb's waist and pull him closer, sighs annoyedly when he doesn't succeed and it just slides back down to rest on the mattress. fjord doesn't know what to say: he does get wet easily but maybe this much slick, this soon, is a bit excessive. caleb seems to like it, though, prodding at the damp spot on fjord’s pants in interest.

instead of answering, he just sets his hands on caleb's hips and squeezes and pulls at it, hoping maybe this will get him some further action.

it does, in a way. caleb leans down further, leans in until pretty much his whole body is pressed against fjord's, his thigh now a heavy and sure pressure against fjord's pussy, his fingers trapped between them, his own legs ensnaring fjord's leg, thighs spread to accommodate. fjord can feel how he's settled, can feel  _ him _ , wet and hot and delicious and here. gods, this man.

he whines, "caleb."

caleb huffs, amused and breathless, "that is my name," his accent a weird titillating thing that sounds both rougher and softer. "keep saying it."

jesus christ. fjord settles his arm around caleb's back, like that will get him any closer when there's no more space between them. he closes his eyes, hips humping caleb’s hand, trapping his wrist and stopping it from moving too much, as he says, "caleb."

his breath is hot and heavy against fjord's jaw, their height difference not amended despite having laid down. "yes. just like that." he keeps rubbing his fingers around the general area where fjord's clit is, half like he's searching for it, half like he's purposefully avoiding it. he's moving too, too coordinated for someone that’s supposed to be buzzed and interested in getting off, his own hips moving almost like he's riding fjord's thigh, easy as anything. caleb will be the death of him, he's sure. "again."

"caleb!" he doesn't know what exactly he's searching for here, other than release, and that he's getting desperate for it. he’s not used to taking this long to get to the main event. he starts moving quicker, hips canting up and down in bursts of motion, forceful, snappy. caleb's hand slows down and he goes stationary. fjord has stop himself from growling. what comes out his mouth is breathy, "caleb, please…"

caleb removes his hand from fjord's body. fjord tries not grit his teeth, tries to not be fueled only by frustration and pent up arousal. "please what, fjord?"

caleb seems amused with all of this, his mouth in a sharp upwards slant and his eyes glinting with something that is almost mean-ness; his words come out mocking but sweet. it annoys fjord how much that does things to him. 

he can't say anything, barely even knows what he wants so he just takes caleb's hand delicately, like he's afraid it will be pulled away again, and settles it on his lower stomach. then he pulls his pants down, just under his hip bones and waits. caleb is smart. he will get what fjord is asking for. the problem is whether he will give it to him.

fjord watches caleb look at him and then at his own hand. tries not to twitch and raise his hips when caleb presses down, tries not to shiver when his hand starts drifting lower. he stops when he gets to the waistband and looks up at fjord, "sure?"

fjord nods, slow and deliberate. "yeah." his voice comes out rough. caleb's gaze seem to heat even more at that.

he sits up a bit, as his one hand comes down to raise the elastic waistband, while the other continues its path downward. 

caleb's long fingers pass by his clit, pressing down, rough, in a way that makes fjord gasps and shift, and dips right between his lips where it's wet and easy.

caleb gasps, his hips twitching forward then back against fjord's thigh, like it's an automatic reaction, and then his legs spread further, almost like he's bottoming down on something. "oh, fjord." he closes his eyes.

fjord echoes his gasp as caleb's fingers start moving, putting pressure against him instead of sliding in, spreading the slickness up to his clit and rubbing there, slow, deliberate circles that make him want to cry. "caleb."

"so good. so wet." caleb open his eyes. his pace doesn't quicken, but his middle finger presses down more roughly as the other two spread his outer lips, easy. "and just for me. yes?"

fjord wants to spread his legs and take whatever caleb is willing to give him. "just for you."

caleb rucks up shirt, exposes all of him, drags it up until it's resting just over his pectorals, and cups one of his pecs with his non-dominant hand. squeezes it and kneads into it like it's bread batter, forceful and patient.

his middle finger dips into fjord, slow and deliberate, calm, right up to the root and fjord breathes out evenly, almost humming with it. caleb has long, elegant fingers - he’s watched them often and for a long time; he’s able to get in deliciously deep. caleb's thumb rests against his clit, not moving, even as his finger begins moving in and out, slow; pulsing inside of him every few moments like the beat of a song he can’t hear.

it doesn't take long for it to become a easy slide, not with how wet fjord is already, not with caleb above him, taking him in, watching him like he's something magical to study and analyze. it's doing things to him.  _ caleb _ does things to him.

his ring finger joins in after a short while and the pace quickens, caleb hooking his fingers and pressing up everytime they become rooted inside of fjord. it makes the half-orc moan everytime.

in this, as with most things in life, caleb is methodical. the quick pace he's setting now doesn't change, even as his thumb starts rubbing tight precise circles right on fjord's clit; it punches out choked out half-whimpers out of him. caleb is relentless.

fjord doesn't know what to do with his hands, doesn't know what's allowed and what will make caleb stop and raise eyebrows at him, amused - fjord doesn't want to stop, wants caleb to keep going forever until he's nothing but a mess of groans and moans, putty in caleb's hands. so he just grips caleb's hips tight, so tight he's sure they will be bruised later, hopes he gets to admire the red and purple shade of them.

when caleb's hand leaves its resting place on his pectoral to press down on fjord's pubic mound, it all becomes too much. the heavy pressure, the slick slide of caleb inside of him (he can hear them, the wet obscene noises coming from him, like he wants to keep caleb's fingers in forever), the tight, quick circles on his clit. it's all too much, too good.

fjord closes his eyes and his thighs start to tremble, his whole body starts to shake and lock up against the cresting wave of pleasure that is over taking him. his thighs raise up against around caleb and his pussy clenches around his fingers, fluttery and wet and half-desperate. caleb doesn't stop, keeps the pressure, keeps his fingers, keeps rubbing - fjord has never felt this good in his whole life, like his whole body is alight. he trembles and trembles and trembles until he has nothing left to give.

caleb only stops when fjord relaxes back against the bed and pants like he's dog that's just won a race. his grips on caleb's hips go lax, just resting there. the wizard doesn't say anything and fjord opens his eyes just in time to see him slipping his fingers out of fjord's pants and licking them, cleaning all the wetness and stickiness off them, like it's some sort of sweet syrup he should savor.

it punches out a noise from him. "caleb…" the wizard hums, undeterred. fjord pushes and pulls at caleb's hips and the motion is enough to slide him, his crotch up against fjord's thigh. fjord pulls at his waist band until it's under his hip bones too, exposing the start of his reddish pubes, hairy in a way that fjord has never been. "don't you want to take these off?"

caleb sighs, grinds against his leg for just a moment longer, before going, "ja, okay," and getting up and off the bed.

caleb's motions are not sexy at all, harsh and quick, but it still does things to fjord, seeing his form-fitting dark pants drag down soft thighs. the tangle of curls between caleb's legs makes his mouth water.

caleb knees up onto the bed and dips down to kiss fjord's mouth, sweet and coiling, their tongues sliding slow against each other, fjord feeling the faint taste of himself on caleb's tongue.

his hand rests against caleb's soft, hairy thighs and slowly makes its way up while he's distracted, until he cups caleb's entire crotch and stays there.

caleb gasps, pulls away and looks down. fjord does too. his dark green skin is a sharp contrast against caleb's flushed brown and his hand manages to reach from his entrance to pubic mound without issue. his hands look insurmountably big when they are on caleb. he likes it. caleb seems to like it too, if the way he's minutely spreading his legs and making breathy noises means anything.

his fingers just rest against caleb's entrance, not sliding in, - he hasn't trimmed his claws in a long time and while caleb seems to like the feel of them, fjord is not at willing to hurt him like that - putting pressure on it and around it every few seconds in a way that makes caleb's breath hitch and his body startle forward.

after a few moments, though, he whines loud, right on fjord's face, and stops moving, eyes shut tight. fjord raises up a hand, pets his flank, soft.

"fjord…"

"yeah?"

"please…"

"what is it, darling?"

"please. please, anything. please…" and then he dissolves into low mutters and half whines, still stationary. fjord's gaze becomes molten at that, even if caleb can't see it. he hasn't done anything and caleb is already whining for him - it's a heady feeling.

he encircles his arms around caleb's slim waist and flips them over, quick and smooth. caleb gasps, like the motion or the bedsheets have done something to him. his hair spreads around his head like a fiery halo and he stares up at fjord, eyes hazy and bright.

"i'm gonna take care of you now. alright?" caleb nods. "okay."

he stares for just a moment, trying to decide his next steps. stares at caleb's disheveled state, all spread there on the bed, for fjord to take. it makes his mouth water. he chucks his shirt off first, quick and surgical, so his movements aren't hindered. caleb stares at his chest and shoulders. fjord barely stops himself from purring in pride.

he drags up caleb's tight shirt, settles it above his pecs, secure under his armpits; it feels kind of promiscuous, not taking it off, and just bunching it up instead. it also feels right.

all of caleb's chest is dusted with a layer of reddish-blonde hair, swirling around his nipples and dipping into a treasure trail that leads to his cunt.

his nipples are already perked up and when fjord rubs them, caleb makes a noise that is halfway between a sigh and a moan. when he gropes his chest, caleb starts heaving loudly. "good?"

"very good." his accent has taken a sharper edge now, like he's a moment away from dipping into zemnian. fjord certainly wouldn't mind that.

he leans down and kisses his sternum, feels caleb's uneven breath on his hairline, licks at it and then sucks hard, only pulls away when he's sure a sharp purple-blue bruise will form. then, he starts making his way down. his claws scraping against caleb's makes the man shiver, fjord feels it against his lips.

when he's finally level with caleb's crotch, his arms encircle his thighs and his hands come up to spread his outer lips apart. he breathes heavily and it makes caleb twitch, just a bit. "oh, caleb… you're pretty."

caleb groans. "fjord." it sounds like he's not amused. fjord is unfazed.

"what? it's true." and before caleb can say anything, he licks a wet stripe up his pussy, quick and light, from his hole to his clit. caleb makes a wounded noise and twitches down, closer to fjord's mouth. he chuckles. "see? pretty."

caleb whines, cants his hips down, like that will get fjord to do something. fjord can smell him, deep and pungent, not as musky as himself; it makes saliva pool in the back of his mouth, it makes him want to dig in. so he does.

he laps at caleb's entrance a few times, before licking from his hole to his clit and stopping there, making slow circles around it without touching. he feels caleb move above him and knows without looking that the man is panting and clutching the bed’s headboard.

fjord knows he's making a mess out of himself and caleb, saliva and slick pooling against his chin and smearing against caleb's vulva and thighs. it feels good and easy and right, in a way that it never has before. he maintains that for a good while, lapping at his hole and making slow progress around his clit, until, consistently, once every few seconds, caleb twitches down hard against his mouth, looking for something more.

on the next twitch down, he latches on to his clit, sucks and stays there, his tongue moving against the underside, quick and insistent, his thumbs massaging his lips. caleb moans, loud, louder than he's ever been before, and his hand latches on to fjord's now longer hair, not guiding his movements but just holding on for dear life. 

like this, with his hair pulled back and his head tilted halfway up, fjord can watch caleb, his chest going up and down as he tries to get more air in, the sharp cut of his jawline, the way his belly ripples. so when caleb finally glances down at him, fjord is already watching. he sucks harder.

caleb gasps, tightens his grip on fjord's hair, and twitches so hard that he almost manages to dislodge the half-orc. his thighs shake and try to tighten around fjord's head, almost suffocating him. caleb shakes and keeps shaking; fjord can feel his pussy throbbing against his tongue, steady like a heartbeat. he doesn't relent.

after a few moments, he relaxes back against the bed but his body keeps shaking minutely, and shivers wreck him every few seconds. fjord pulls away, a string of saliva still connecting them, licks his lips and stares at the mess he's made.

caleb's pubic hairs are tangled and spread and wet, his flesh looks pink and glistens with wetness, pretty and still dripping. his thighs are pink from rubbing against fjord's recently shaved undercut. he sighs contently, satisfied.

looks up at caleb's face to find the wizard still breathing heavily and his face wet with tear tracks. he frowns. "you okay?"

caleb sounds breathless and wrecked. "feels good. so good. come here, katzchen." and makes adorable grabby hands at him. fjord is more than happy to oblige.

he lays down beside caleb, an arm over his midsection, his face nested into the crook of his neck. caleb slots himself against his body, his thigh between fjord's legs again, insistent.

he gasps, barely stops from baring his teeth at the man. "stop or i'll get worked up again."

"as easy as that?" caleb smooths his spindly hands up and down fjord's back. "do you  _ not _ want to get worked up again?"

fjord doesn't know how to say that if he starts now, he's scared he will never stop without making it sound weird. so he just determinedly refuses to hump caleb's leg and says, "maybe later."

"alright, katzchen. whatever you want." the hand on his back becomes one single finger going up and down, light and fluttery. it feels good.


End file.
